Cynthia Asquith
Lady Cynthia Mary Evelyn Asquith (Charteris; 27 septiembre 1887 – 31 marzo 1960) fue una escritora inglesa, hoy en día conocida por sus historias de fantasmas y diarios íntimos.Richard Dalby, The Virago Book of Ghost Stories.Virago, London, , 1987 (p. 236). También escribió novelas y editó antologías. Además, escribió historias para niños y sobre la familia Real británica. Vida y carrera Su padre fue Hugo Richard Charteris, 11.º Conde de Wemyss (1857–1937) y su madre Mary Constance Wyndham. Se casó con Herbert Asquith (hijo de H. H. Asquith, Primer ministro británico) en 1910. En 1913, conoce a D. H. Lawrence en Margate, con quien genera una gran amistad y un vínculo de correspondencia habitual.See Mark Kinkead-Weekes, D. H. Lawrence: Triumph to Exile, 1912-1922 (Cambridge, 1996), pp.69ff. Es empleada como secretaria del creador de Peter Pan, J. M. Barrie, de quien deviene amiga cercana, y continúa su trabajo con él hasta que su muerte en 1937.Birkin, Andrew: J. M. Barrie & the Lost Boys, Constable, 1979; revised edition, Yale University Press, 2003Telfer, Kevin. "Captain Scott and J M Barrie: an unlikely friendship", Telegraph, 9 March 2012 Barrie le deja en herencia su propiedad, con excepción de los trabajos referidos a Peter Pan.Chaney, Lisa. Hide-and-Seek with Angels - A Life of J. M. Barrie, Hutchinson, 2005 El autor L. P. Hartley, fue también su amigo cercano, luego de conocerse en los tempranos años ´20. Asquith editó "The Ghost Book", una antología de ficción sobrenatural que incluía trabajos de D.H. Lawrence, Algernon Blackwood, Arthur Machen, Oliver Cebollas, y mayo Sinclair.Mike Ashley and William Contento, The Supernatural Index: A Listing of Fantasy, Supernatural, Occult, Weird, and Horror Anthologies. Greenwood Publishing Group, 1995. (p. 728-9) Una de las historias de Asquith, "The Follower", fue adaptada para la Radio de BBC, junto con historias por Algernon Blackwood, Marjorie Bowen, y Noel Streatfeild; todas estas historias fueron más tarde reimpresas en la antología de Cecil Madden,'' My Grimmest Nightmare,'' de 1935. Además de su obra literaria, Asquith contribuyó al guión cinematográfico de la película Dreaming Lips de 1937 protagonizada por Elisabeth Bergner.Film Reviews. Sydney Morning Herald Sydney 25 October 1937, p.8. Web. 17 Apr. 2013. Trabajos * The Flying Carpet (1925), editora * Treasure Ship (1926), editora * The Ghost Book (1927), editora * The Duchess of York (1927), biografía * The Black Cap (1928), editor Shudders (1929), editora * When Churchyards Yawn (1931), editora * My Grimmest Nightmare (1935), editora * The Spring House (1936), noveal * Dreaming Lips (1937), guión cinematográfico * One Sparkling Wave (1943), novela * This Mortal Coil (1947), historia * Haply I May Remember (1950) * What Dreams May Come? (1951), historia * The Second Ghost Book (1952), editora * Portrait of Barrie (1954) * The Third Ghost Book (1956), editora * Married to Tolstoy (1960), biografía * Thomas Hardy at Max Gate (1969) * The Corner Shop Adaptaciones God Grante That She Lye Stille '', recogido en When Churchyards Yawn; a''daptado en 1961 por Robert Hardy Andrews como un episodio del Thriller de serie de televisión de antología.IMDb Referencias Más información * Los Diarios de Cynthia Asquith 1915-1918 (1969) * Amigos mejores: Memorias de David y Rachel Cecil, Cynthia Asquith, L. P. Hartley Y Otros (1991) Julian Fane * Enlaces externos * Asquith, (Señora) Cynthia en La Enciclopedia de Fantasía * (en inglés). * de Congreso, con 47 registros de catálogo Categoría:Novelistas de Inglaterra del siglo XX Categoría:Fallecidos por meningitis Categoría:Escritores de terror de Inglaterra Categoría:Cuentistas de Inglaterra Categoría:Editores de ciencia ficción Categoría:Escritoras de Inglaterra Categoría:Escritores de terror Categoría:Cuentos de terror Categoría:Biógrafos de Inglaterra Categoría:Inglesas del siglo XX